days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby Deveraux
Abigail "Abby" Deveraux DiMera (formerly Hernandez) is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Actress History: *Meghan & Michael Nelson (10/1992-12/1994; recurring) *Paige & Ryanne Kettner (12/1994-06/1998 & 11/2000-01/2001; recurring) *Megan Corletto (01/2001-08/2003; recurring) *Jillian Clare (08/2003-06/2004; recurring) *Ashley Benson (11/2004-05/2007) *Kate Mansi (02/2011-06/2016 & 11/2018-02/2019) *Marci Miller (11/2016-11/2018) *Allison & Jillian Bull (02/1998; temp) *Emily Montague (04/2007; temp) Other Information: *﻿Born (on-screen) October 19, 1992 *Abigail Joanna Deveraux (full name) *Gabby (alternate personality) *Dr. Laura (alternate personality) Family and relationships: Parents: *Jack Deveraux Sr. (father) *Jennifer Horton (mother) *Eve Donovan (step-mother) Sibling(s): *Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr. (brother) *Paige Larson (step-sister, deceased) Marital status: *Chad DiMera (married) 02/2019-present Past marriage(s): *Chad DiMera (divorced) 2016-2017 *Dario Hernandez (annulled) 2017 *Chad DiMera (divorced) 2017-2018 *Stefan DiMera (divorced) 2018 Children: *Thomas DiMera (son, with Chad DiMera) *Charlotte DiMera (daughter, with Chad DiMera) *Grace DiMera (step-daughter, deceased) Other relatives: *Duke Johnson (paternal biological grandfather, deceased) *Josephine "Jo" Johnson (paternal biological grandmother) *Harper Deveraux (paternal adoptive grandfather, deceased) *Camille Deveraux (paternal adoptive grandmother, deceased) *William "Bill" Horton II (maternal grandfather) *Laura Spencer (maternal grandmother) *Steven "Steve" Johnson (paternal biological uncle) *Adrienne Johnson (paternal biological aunt) *Michael "Mike" Horton II (maternal uncle) *Lucas Horton (maternal uncle) *Stephanie Johnson (paternal biological cousin) *Tripp Dalton (paternal biological cousin) *Joseph "Joey" Johnson (paternal biological cousin) *Joseph "Joey" Kiriakis (paternal biological adopted cousin) *Victor Kiriakis II (paternal biological adopted cousin) *Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis (paternal biological cousin) *Jeremy Horton (maternal cousin) *William "Will" Horton III (maternal cousin) *Alice "Allie" Horton (maternal cousin) *Arianna Horton (maternal first cousin once removed) *Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (maternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Alice Grayson (maternal great-grandmother, deceased) *James Spencer (maternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Carolyn "Carrie" Spencer (maternal great-grandmother, deceased) *Earl Johnson (paternal biological great-uncle, deceased) *Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. (maternal great-uncle) *Adelaide "Addie" Horton II (maternal great-aunt, deceased) *Michael "Mickey" Horton I (maternal great-uncle, deceased) *Marie Horton (maternal great-aunt) *Sandy Horton (maternal second cousin) *Julie Olson (maternal second cousin) *Steven Olson (maternal second cousin) *Hope Williams (maternal second cousin) *Melissa Horton (maternal adopted second cousin) *Janice Barnes (maternal foster second cousin, deceased) *Sarah Horton (maternal adopted second cousin) *Jessica Blake (maternal second cousin) *David Banning (maternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Robert Anderson Jr. (maternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Spencer Olson (maternal second cousin once removed) *Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady (maternal second cousin once removed) *Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (maternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Ciara Brady (maternal second cousin once removed) *Nathan Horton (maternal adopted second cousin once removed) *Nicholas "Nick" Fallon (maternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Scott "Scotty" Banning II (maternal second cousin twice removed) *Elijah "Eli" Grant (maternal second cousin twice removed) *Claire Brady (maternal second cousin twice removed) Flings and relationships: *Joshua "Josh" name unknown (dated; 2006) *Maxwell "Max" Brady (dated; 2007) *Chad DiMera (dated; 2011-2012) *Cameron Davis (dated; 2012) *Chad DiMera (dated; 2012) *Cameron Davis (dated; 2013) *Chad DiMera (dated; 2013) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (affair/lovers; 2014) *Benjamin "Ben" Weston (dated/engaged; 2014-2015) *Chad DiMera (affair/one night stand; 2016) *Stefan DiMera (affair/one night stand; 2018) {as Gabby} Also See: *Horton family *Johnson family Deveraux, Abby Deveraux, Abby Deveraux, Abby